Psicosis
by Greddo
Summary: Final alternativo que escribí para esta gran historia trágica. Un final como este, es más o menos lo que esperaba. Con un ligero de violencia. Cambio de título, para que sea más sucinto.


**PSICOSIS  
**

— Sabes, tengo un bote reservado para nosotros; daremos un paseo el fin de semana.

— Eso suena estupendo

En realidad no estaba escuchándola, pero no podía dejarla así. Finalmente había recuperado el brillo de sus ojos. Fue mi culpa que todo esto pasara, debí resistirme a la tentación, lo siento; soy demasiado débil. Fue mi extremo egoísmo el causante de tanto daño, y por mucho que intente ya nada volverá a como era. Lo siento… Kotonoha…

En ese momento sonó mi celular. Era un número conocido… Saionji Sekai

— Disculpa, debo atender. Es mi madre y se pone de mal humor si no contesto el teléfono.

— Adelante, no hay problema.

Salí como disparado del salón. Necesitaba un lugar privado para hablar. Abandoné la mesa del café y me dirigí al baño dando grandes zancadas.

— ¿Sekai?

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te estoy esperando con la cena?

— ¿Cena?

— Si, estuve cocinando… ven pronto, debemos hablar.

— ¿Hablar?

— Claro idiota… estoy embarazada recuerdas, te necesito.

Maldición, estoy entre la espada y la pared… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cuándo las cosas se complicaron tanto?

— Estaré ahí pronto.

— Te estaré esperando.

¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? …

De acuerdo mala pregunta. Podría decirse que me lo merezco… pero…

— Esto… Kotonoha, lo siento pero debo irme. Mi madre no se siente muy bien y me ha pedido que le haga unos recados. Sólo vino de visita hasta mañana, así que debería cuidar de ella esta noche.

— Si quieres puedo acompa…

— No es necesario, luego te llamo ¿De acuerdo?

— Pero…

— Se hace tarde, deberías ir con tu hermana.

— Si, tienes razón.

No se como explicarlo, pero podía sentir su mirada mientras me alejaba. Esa sensación me dio escalofríos.

Pero eso no era lo importante… Acababa de prometerle que no habría más mentiras… Me doy asco. Tendré que hablar con ella mañana, por como van las cosas, sólo le haré más daño...

De vuelta en casa, Sekai me recibió como a un rey. Parecía como si hubiera estado esperando junto a la puerta desde que llamó.

Realmente no tenía apetito, acababa de comer, pero me hubiera sentido muy mal si no hubiese al menos probado bocado. Estaba realmente delicioso, y ella con esa sonrisa de ama de casa… de esposa… de madre…

Sencillamente no me lo merezco pero… ¿Cómo salir de esta situación? ¡Diablos, no tengo la más mínima idea! Si sólo sigo la corriente el problema sólo crecerá como una bola de nieve rodando montaña abajo… ¡Es hora de decidir! ¡Es hora de tomar responsabilidad!

— ¿Dónde estabas Makoto? Tardaste bastante.

— Estaba hablando con Kotonoha…

— ¡¿Que? ¿Y me lo dices así tan suelto?

Puse mi dedo sobre su boca y le sonreí.

— Pero no debes preocuparte, porque ya me encargaré de ella. Sólo te amo a tí.

Sekai se quedó atónita y sin saber como reaccionar, así que proseguí.

— ¿Ya has elegido algún nombre para nuestro bebe?

En ese momento ella comenzó a llorar, y como trataba de no hacerlo, su mueca se volvió realmente adorable; no pude evitar reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes idiota?

— Nada, solo estoy feliz.

¿Realmente la solución era tan fácil? ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Aún así sé que necesito ayuda para controlar mis vicios. ¡Mejoraré! Es hora de aceptar la responsabilidad. Es decir... ¿ya es hora no? Vamos, se supone que voy a ser padre... Maldición.

Entre besos apasionados y manos juguetonas nos aventuramos a mí habitación, y en ese momento golpearon a la puerta… Mi primera idea fue ignorarlo, pero era muy persistente. Que manera de matar el ambiente.

En cualquier caso, supuse que podría deshacerme rápidamente de quien fuera para volver a lo nuestro. Pero el karma había decidido que era hora de pagar la deuda.

— Makoto ¿Cómo esta tu madre? Traje algunas cosas que seguro les ayudaran.

Me quedé completamente helado ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

— Emm… Sí… está mejor, pero ahora esta durmiendo

— No importa, traje algo para nosotros también…

Maldición… ¡Maldición!

No tuve más remedio que invitarla a pasar a Kotonoha y cuando llegamos a la cocina me susurró al oído.

— Tranquilo… también hay para Saionji…

Eso hizo que me volteara enseguida, sólo para encontrarme con la mirada más gélida que jamás haya visto, y me sonrió con sus ojos vacíos. Segundos después sentí un ardor en mí cadera…

— ¿Pero qué…?

¡Eso era un cuchillo! Dios…

Caí desplomado mientras ella reía desquiciadamente.

— Sabes… quería que fuera una sorpresa agradable, pero me mentiste… otra vez… En realidad es muy simple, si no eres mío… — y se abalanzó contra mí.

Cerré mis ojos por instinto y escuché un golpe seco… ¡No quería ver! Pero… espera…

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y la vi estática, y que segundos después, comenzó a sangrar por su boca, para luego desplomarse a un costado…

Sekai le había clavado unas tijeras por la espalda y Kotonoha Katsura yacía muerta en mi cocina. Eso es lo último que recuerdo.

**- o -**

Después de pasar una semana en el hospital, llegué a casa. Como estaba en muletas necesitaba de la ayuda de Sekai.

— Sabes… ahora quisiera darme un buen baño caliente.

Ambos estábamos en el baño, después de todo realmente necesitaba de su ayuda, pero aún en mi estado el deseo fue irrefrenable…

— Hacía tiempo que no tomaba un baño tan refrescante…

Podía ver su mirada algo perdida, y para despejar mis dudas habló sin que tuviera que preguntarle.

— Cada vez que veo esa cicatriz…

— No pienses en ello

— Pero…

— Esto fue mi culpa, y te pido perdón. Sé que sufriste mucho en todo este tiempo.

— Pero valió la pena, porque ahora nada podrá separarnos…

Me abrazó fuertemente y luego continuó sonriente.

— De acuerdo… es hora de empezar a preparar la cena — y me ayudó a secarme.

— ¡Sólo recuéstate y descansa! ¿De acuerdo? Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Le hice caso y me recosté a ver un poco de televisión pero no había nada bueno y me aburrí rápidamente.

Aunque había librado parte de mi armario para que deje algo de ropa, ella insistía en dejarla desparramada por toda mi habitación. Y aún a pesar de mi condición tuve que ser yo quien limpie su desastre…

Pero…

Cuando tomé su abrigo sentí el crepitar de un papel. Era un sobre… ¿Hospital? Estaba abierto y fechado de hace dos semanas.

Me asomé por la puerta y podía ver a Sekai acariciar su vientre mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía… estaba horrorizado mirando los estudios. Ella no estaba…

En ese momento la vi sonreír, pero viéndola más a fondo, no era su habitual y cálida sonrisa, sino más bien una mueca perturbada. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez... "ahora nada podrá separarnos".

**FIN**

_Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado este final alternativo que escribí para esta historia trágica. Si me preguntan a mí, este era más o menos el tipo de final que esperaba. Donde Makoto tome conciencia pero a la vez ya sea demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Espero también que dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios por favor, ya que son el combustible de este humilde escritor._

_Nota adicional: Según he visto han habido dos interpretaciones al final..._

_1: Sekai le mentía descaradamente para mantenerlo a su lado._

_2: Si bien tenía el resultado de los estudios, no lo "aceptaba" y según ella estaba embarazada y punto. (PSICOSIS xD)_

_Bueno, viendo el título, intenté dar más con la segunda. Quizás luego le dé una pulida para que sea más claro._

_Otra cosa que leí por ahí.. ¿Que por qué cambia de parecer entre Sekai y Kotonoha constantemente? Bueno, eso es sencillo, es porque él es un marica indeciso, basta con que le den un roce de piel para cambiar de parecer. Tal como en la serie, que se enamora y desenamora constantemente. (Con eso puedes deducir que lejos de idolatrarlo por ser hombre y tener a todas las mujeres, realmente me da asco) xD  
_

_Además decidí a propósito que las escenas no sean tan ilustrativas, después de todo, es Makoto quién nos relata la historia. Recuerden que quién nos cuenta esta historia es un personaje con muy pocas luces...  
_

_****__Y Recuerden, cada uno que lee y no deja review, muere un gatito D: ... si no es por mí, haganlo por ellos u.u_


End file.
